galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Legion Centurion
This 7ft tall black skeleton wears ornate ancient golden armor and a brass jackal-like headdress with 2 glowing red eyes. In each hand is a curved bronze kopesh with green glowing runes that leave a trail of energy as they slice through the air. Voilet fire burns within its ribs. It drives the other legionaires forward with an implacable will. Its very presence seems to suck your life away. As it attacks, you hear a deep sound, almost like chuckling. 'Legion Centurion CR 7 XP: 3200' LE Medium Undead Init +9 Senses Darkvision 60ft, Perception +11 Aura: Commander of the Legion, Frightful Presence(30 ft DC 17) 'Defense' AC 27(+5 Dex, +6 Natural Armor, +6 Armor) Flat Footed 22, Touch 15 HP 68(8d8+32) DR 10/Bludgeoning and Magic Fort +7 Ref +9 Will +8 Channel Resistance +4 Defensive Abilities: Gold Clad, Immune to Cold, Undead Traits 'Offense' Speed: 40ft Melee: 2 Claws +12(1d4+3), 2 Kopeshs +14/+14/+9/+9(1d8+4/Crit 19-20x2) Ranged: Breath of the Jackal God +12 ranged touch Special Attacks: Kopesh Mastery, Strength Drain 'Statistics' Str 15 Dex 20 Con - Int 13 Wis 10 Cha 16 Base Attk '''+6 '''CMB +8 CMD 23 Feats: Improved Initiative,Improved Two Weapon FIghting, Two weapon FIghting, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus(Kopesh) Skills: Acrobatics +13, Climb +12, Intimidate +14, Perception +11, Stealth +14 SQ: Will of the Undying King Gear: +1 Kopesh(2), Cloak of Resistance +1, Masterwork Bronze Breastplate ''Breath of the Jackal God-'' As a standard action, the Centurion can fire a voilet flaming skull from their facemask. If the touch attack succeeds, it does 4d6 negative energy damage to the target, then explodes in life draining energy. Creatures within 20ft of the initial target must make a Fortitude save DC 17 or take 1 negative level. Undead within the burst heal 4d6 hp. ''Commander of the Legion- ''As Soldier of the Undying Legion. Additionally, all members of the Undying legion within 30ft of the Centurion gain +1 bonus on attack rolls/damage rolls/saving throws, fast healing of 1(or increase fast healing by 1), and an additional +2 Channel Resistance. These bonuses stack with the Soldiers of the Undying Legion ability. ''Gold Clad, Will of the Undying King-'' as Skeletal Legionaire/Archer. ''Kopesh Mastery-'' Each Centurion's Kopeshes were magically linked to him. When he was transformed, his life force was poored into them. He gains the benefits of his Weapon Finesse feat when using the Kopeshes, and suffers no penalty when fighting with both weapons. ''Strength Drain-'' When the Centurion strikes a living creature with both of their Kopeshes, the creature takes 1 Str damage. If either of the strikes was a critical hit, it takes 1d4 Str damage. If both are, it takes 1d8 Str damage. The Centurions of the Undying Legion are commanders of its skeletal soldiers. Their very presence infuses the Legionaires with power. They head straight for enemy commanders in combat, trying to demoralize enemy soldiers into surrendering. They can speak, though rarely do more than chuckle quietly. They can act as ambassadors when the Puppet Master doesn't bother to come himself. The Puppet Master's discovery of the Black Tomb has been his greatest yet, more than 100 Centurions and a cache of ancient Nekeharan weaponry in the Azure Mountains.